The present invention relates to side delivery rakes and more specifically relates to frames and basket suspensions for such rakes.
A typical side-delivery rake includes a substantially V-shaped main frame assembly comprising a pair of rearwardly diverging channel members which, as viewed from the side, are arched between their front and rear ends. The forward ends of the channel members are joined together by a tongue or towing structure and the respective rear ends are supported by a pair of rear wheels mounted to axle assemblies carried by the channel members. The frame assembly further includes at least front, intermediate and rear tie bars or braces extending between and having end flanges respectively bolted to the pair of channel members. A subframe assembly includes a reel frame or basket supporting a reel, comprising a plurality of tooth bars carrying spring teeth, for rotation about a central axis. The basket is located beneath the arched portion of the main frame and, depending upon whether the main frame is designed for right- or left-hand raking operation is respectively angled relative to the direction of travel so as to have either a trailing right-hand end or a trailing left-hand end. The subframe assembly is suspended from the main frame at three points. Specifically, one type of suspension includes separate right- and left-hand bell cranks respectively pivotally connected to the right- and left-hand channel members of the main frame and having first arms coupled by right- and left-hand suspension links to right- and left-hand locations spaced along the basket. Linked to respective second arms of the right- and left-hand bell cranks are separate right- and left-hand reel height adjustment or leveling cranks. A second type of suspension includes a rockshaft rotatably mounted in the right- and left-hand channel members with right- and left-hand suspension arms being integral with the rockshaft and coupled to the right- and left-hand locations of the basket by the right- and left-hand suspension links. A tooth pitch adjusting mechanism is coupled between the main frame and a third location of the subframe assembly and is operable for raising or lowering the subframe so as to effect changes in the pitch or "angle of attack" of the rake teeth.
Typical side-delivery rakes, structured as described above, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,672,005 granted to Hamilton on Mar. 16, 1954; U.S. Pat. No. 2,991,613 granted to Breed on Jul. 11, 1961; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,321,895 granted to Morkoski on May 30, 1967. One common deficiency of these rake structures is that there is little or no integration of the main frame and suspension structures nor do these structures include parts which are adaptable for use with right- or left-hand rake versions nor for rakes of different sizes. This results in the rakes having more parts than are necessary and thus in being more costly to manufacture.